


Dreamin'

by chocopieyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, I Don't Know How To Actually Tag This Cause Is Weird, Jaebeom Is CEO, M/M, Mind Control, There's Also Some Pornie Stuff, Youngjae Is Thief, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: When Youngjae enters Im Jaebeom's mind for the first time he feels something's not alright.Later on, Jackson suggests they're soulmates.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for 2017 GOT7 Secret Santa Event, too old lol
> 
> I'm posting it now again cause I liked it xD

The forest is so pacific and quiet, the trees around are lush and huge, the treetops seems as if they caress the sky when moving gently along with the wind blowing refreshing the environment. The sky that it can be seen through the green leaves is of a light blue adorned with some clouds over and the sun glowing, but its heat is hardly noticeable under the freshness of the trees’ shadows.

This is his favorite place in the world, so nice and beautiful. It's too bad that he has never had the opportunity to take anyone with him though actually, he doesn't care about the loneliness that place offers him either.

"You're spacing out again," He hears Jinyoung's voice so clear and loud as if speaking in his ear, but he can’t see him or even feel him close to him, he is still alone in the middle of the trees as before and he sighs heavily, knowing that that’s his signal to finally go out from there.

"Ready? Mark finally managed to enter the surveillance system."

"I'm ready" Youngjae smiles, opening his eyes and meeting his best friend standing in front of him. The silent forest he was in a second ago, disappears as soon as it appeared or rather, as fast as he made it appear in his mind, now he’s sitting on a large sofa in a corner of the spacious living room in the expensive and comfortable apartment he shares with his hyungs.

He sighs again, getting up and looking around and notices that only Jinyoung and he are left in the flat, he assumes that while he enjoyed the solitude of the forest everyone dedicated themselves to arrange everything to go out to their new job.

"You were in your forest again?" Jinyoung asks as he closes the apartment door and they walk to the elevator.

"Yeah, I needed a moment to concentrate" Youngjae shrugs and smiles, Jinyoung is the only person in the world who knows about the forest, the place Youngjae decides to go when he wants to get out of reality and he knows him so well that just by looking at him, he can know if he’s sleeping or with his mind awake elsewhere.

Jinyoung sighs dreamily "I wish I could go there too. It sounds so quiet, the perfect place to read"

"I told you I can take you there or some place like that, hyung"

"No thanks" rejects the oldest, refusing softly as many other times. It's not that he doesn’t like the idea of being out of the real world in some dreamy place but letting someone get into his mind and controlling him at pleasure isn’t something that it’s particularly appealing for him, even though that person is Youngjae, his very much loved friend, who is like his real younger brother.

They remain silent until they reach the basement of the building that functions as a parking lot and as soon as they leave the elevator, they can hear a loud laugh that comes from somewhere in the parking lot, Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

"On second thought, I will accept the offer if Jackson is not going to be there"

Youngjae laughs loudly, joining his voice to the truly loud one they can hear even when they are neither close to Mark nor Jackson, who are waiting for them in the car.

"It can be just you, you know that hyung" Youngjae tells him still laughing, "Mark hyung can go too"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but a small smile appears on his lips, of course it doesn’t bother him at all to have Mark by his side in the real world and in all the alternate scenarios that Youngjae is able to create for him.

"If I'm going to be alone with Mark, I'd rather you're not looking"

"I can not look"

"You’ll be inside our minds creating a reality for us, Youngjae. I really doubt that you can do the deaf and besides!" He adds before Youngjae can refute his statement "I don’t need a virtual reality to be alone with Mark. And I prefer to have him for me in the real world than in a fake one"

"But it's real! The only difference is that everything happens with only your minds and even that it’s imperceptible" the boy tries to explain but Jinyoung makes a face, because he has never understood very well how that works. Even Youngjae himself knows that when he tries to explain everything, it’s very far fetched and weird for someone to understand it completely.

"I still have a real Mark for me, but thanks for the offer. I will consider it"

"Hey!" Jackson yells, sticking his head out of the window in the back seat of the car once he sees them, waving at them. "Hurry up, you two." 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes again but pulls Youngjae's arm to run to the car, the older one sits in the co-driver seat next to Mark and smiles at him, Youngjae goes back with Jackson, the latter hugging him by the shoulders, peeping his head between the two in front.

"It's not flirting time!" He exclaims and Jinyoung sneers at him while Mark only laughs, starting the car and driving out of their building.

"What took you so much time?" Asks Mark, looking through the rearview mirror at Youngjae, who is chuckling with Jackson whispering something in his ear.

"Oh, I was practicing" he tells them and although it isn’t very explanatory, the 3 guys understand what those words mean.

Youngjae has certain extraordinary abilities, if it can be called like that. Basically, he can control a person's space-time, manipulate them and bring them to a reality that only exists within their minds, separating them completely from reality.

It's like taking a mind off a body and putting it somewhere else, with the added bonus that Youngjae can decide where they would go, what they would do and for how long. He can also decide whether to make them think it was a dream or just let them believe that what Youngjae put in their minds it was actually real and the skillful boy can go so deep into someone's mind that if he wanted to, he could convince them of anything, like inserting an idea making them believe that it was theirs originally.

Normally though, it never reaches that extreme. He just makes their objectives get unconscious and makes sure they have a good time while his friends take care of the rest of the work.

"You're like Charles Xavier of the X-Men" Jackson says excitedly. Despite being quite familiar with it, every job they went out to, the guy get all excited as the first time he heard about the 'superpowers' (as he called them) of his friend "Let's see, try to talk to me in my mind."

"I can’t do that hyung, I already told you" Youngjae rolls his eyes as he does whenever he hears Jackson asking him for weird things, even once he asked him if he was immortal or if he could throw lasers like superman. "I can only take you to a place where you really aren’t."

"Like Brazil?"

Jinyoung snorts from the front seat and Mark laughs, answering for Youngjae "That's it, basically. I guess it's easy to understand if you put it that way."

Youngjae nods, smiling maliciously "You know what else I can do?"

Jackson shakes his head and smiles, showing his genuine curiosity and excitement

"I could come into your mind and make you think you want to jump off a bridge. That idea would consume you slowly until you really end up doing it"

Jinyoung laughs this time and Jackson puts a hand over his chest theatrically "That's fucking evil!" He shouts, going away from him as much as he can in the seat "How do you sleep at night knowing that you could make someone kill himself?"

The boy sighs "Because I have never done it"

"I'll make sure I never make you angry," mutters the other, feigning chills and before Youngjae responds, Jinyoung turns on the radio, unwilling to keep listening to the gossip in the back seat.

As it’s already planned, Mark takes them to the parking lot of a building, which served as corporate offices for several companies. Their destination is right in front but that parking lot has many blind spots and is also protected from the CCTV on the street.

The 4 leave the car and Jackson is responsible for taking three bags from the trunk, one; the larger one, which seems heavier, is handed to Mark, the other he hangs it over his shoulder, and the third, which is almost empty, is for Jinyoung.

"Well, you know the plan" Mark tells them approaching and making sure there are only the 4 of them in the place "At my sign Youngjae comes in and then..."

"Yeah, yeah." Jackson interrupts him when he sees the clock on his wrist. They don’t have much time before the hour when all the workers start to leave and they have to move quickly. "He does his superhero stuff and then we enter. Done"

The oldest sighs but nods anyway and walks to the parking elevator, while the other 3 leave and stand in position, waiting for Mark's signal.

Their objective is a family jewelry store that though small, was quite expensive and only people with real purchasing power could buy something there. But they aren’t interested in any jewel that they sell to the public, but a very interesting and rare stone that they have stored in their safe.

The plan is simple; Mark enters the security systems from the roof of the building, turns off the security cameras of the whole block and the jewelry alarms. After that, Youngjae enters, they know that at that time only the owner will be there so the whole operation will be easier. Once Youngjae has sent the owner to a happy place where he doesn’t realize anything of what happens in his store, Jackson and Jinyoung enter, open the safe, keep the stone they are looking for and another job successfully finished.

Sometimes Youngjae wonders if being a thief is a good use of his abilities but he doesn’t really think that it is totally bad either. In the end, everything they do is work for a third party, they make sure that nobody gets hurt and they get paid quite well for it.

They are a well-organized team of thieves who do independent work for some influential people who want to go unnoticed, small-scale things - jewelries, bank branches and museums were their most frequent requests.

It started only with Jinyoung and Youngjae, the youngest never used his skills more than to have fun from time to time with his friend and one day someone offered them a huge amount of money to recover a lost jewel. Then they realized they could make a lot of money that way, doing small jobs here and there. Mark joined the team as the third member, when they realized they needed a hacker and the eldest was quite famous in some places for his computer skills.

Jackson was the fourth and last to join, sometimes he filled Jinyoung’s patience but he was really observant and fast in the work, he could decipher a safe code in 30 seconds if necessary. In addition to his muscles and his skills with martial arts that were a good acquisition for the team.

And so, they became a small family and gained much popularity in the lower worlds as the best team to do jobs like that. And rightly so, the abilities of the 4 together were infallible - Youngjae had 60% of the credit, awarded by his hyungs.

"Youngjae, your turn" Mark's voice comes out through the small earphone in his ear and he goes ahead, walking quickly but quietly to the entrance of the jewelry, he hears a soft tinkle when he opens the door.

"Welcome" the owner of the jewelry is behind the counter and smiles at him. As expected, he’s the only within the establishment. "Looking for something special?"

Youngjae smiles back and comes a little closer, the man is looking straight into his eyes, which makes Youngjae's job much easier.

Exactly 1 minute later, once he makes sure he has the man's mind completely under his control, calls Jinyoung and Jackson who don’t delay their enter.

"Well, let's get this over" says Jackson, advancing first to the back, the safe is very old but what keeps it closed is a complex codes system.

From the bag, he takes a strange device that he connects to the keyboard of the safe and begins to read a computer code on its screen and starts typing furiously to find the indicated code.

"He seems happy," says Jinyoung looking at the man behind the counter, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips "Where did you take him?"

"He's on picnic with his wife," Youngjae says, looking at the rings on one of the shelves. "In the information you gave us, it said she died a few years ago so he can have a quiet day with her again"

The older sighs "It's sad that when we leave that’s just remains as nothing more but a memory"

"Yeah, but for now everything that’s happening is real for him"

"Jinyoung!" Jackson yells from behind and he pulls a black velvet box out of his bag and carries it to the safe to store the stone they're looking for.

As soon as the device is well protected, Jackson closes the safe again, leaving the combination just as it was.

"Well, let's go!"

The two older ones leave the store first and Youngjae decides to give the man another few minutes with his wife before he wakes up, cutting off contact with his mind and leaving behind his friends.

'Come down quickly' he hears Jinyoung say by the small and almost invisible microphone in the cuff of his shirt as they rush to the car.

When Mark puts everything in place as if nothing had happened, he gets off the roof and starts the car to get out of there, Jackson claps and it's another perfectly successful job.

* * *

Their new job is to enter into the ceo’s office of a big company and take out a specific documents. Normally they don’t accept this type of commissions though it’s not something particularly difficult, because to enter such a building means to involve a lot of people an it becomes messy but this client is going to pay them an unquestionable sum and they prefer not to lose the opportunity.

The plan is basically the same as in all their assignments - first Mark, then Youngjae and in the end Jackson and Jinyoung.

After Mark goes up to the roof and turns off the building's security cameras, Youngjae goes up to the top floor and takes care of the ceo’s secretary who is now on a Caribbean cruise and Youngjae gives the signal to Jackson and Jinyoung so they go up to the office to start looking.

When he opens the office door, the director is sitting behind his large desk, with his eyes lost in the computer monitor, so he doesn’t notice the presence of Youngjae, who spends a few seconds looking at the room.

It's quite simple, there's only the desk, a giant bookcase that covered three quarters of the walls, a couple of paintings hanging on the walls and that was it. For Youngjae it doesn’t look like a director's office at all, except for the inscription on the plaque over the desk that identifies Im Jaebeom as the actual ceo.

"Can I help you?" The man asks once he notices him and frowns wonderingly, he isn’t waiting for anyone at that time and definitely that guy doesn’t look like someone interested in talking to a  ceo.

He's right, Youngjae’s not interested in talking to him, as soon as he makes eye contact he takes possession of his mind and starts handling it at his convenience. Just when he puts Im Jaebeom in a park in the middle of nowhere with a cup of his presumably favorite coffee, Jinyoung and Jackson burst in, starting to turn the office upside down trying to find the documents they need.

"There's a safe behind that painting, hyung." Youngjae points to an ugly painting on the wall and Jinyoung goes immediately discovering, indeed, a lock with a key that he is quick to decipher.

"How did you know it?" Jackson asks, stopping searching through the hundreds of books in the hope that what they are looking for is in the safe.

"I can see it in his mind," Youngjae replies as if nothing but he frowns immediately, as if surprised by what he has just said.

"Do you also read minds? Cool." Jackson says something else but Youngjae no longer listens to him.

No, he’s not supposed to read anybody’s minds. The most he has come to do is extract some memories and use them to fill the world he creates for others once he takes their minds there, so that it seems more familiar. Apart from that, he has never been able to see what someone else thinks and what is more, the man’s not supposed to think about absolutely nothing by himself, his mind has be usless now, just as Youngjae wants it - what can only do what he lets him do.

Im Jaebeom has his eyes closed as he should and he’s still sitting on the park bench to which Youngjae sent him but something is not quite right, Youngjae can feel it even though he can’t really identify the problem.

Maybe it's the calm way in which Jaebeom remains seated even though he can feel the restlessness on him, as if he somehow still owned his mind and could still think for himself regardless of Youngjae's presence there.

The boy wonders if it’s because he’s controlling two minds at the same time, but he knows that’s not it because he has done it before and he has been able to control more than five people perfectly fine and he feels that what happens now, with the mind of Im Jaebeom, it’s not normal.

He tries to concentrate a bit more but the more he tries to get into his mind, the more he feels that the ceo's mind is not completely his, as it should be.

"Hyung, something is not right" he whispers looking at Jackson but this one just frowns without understanding and it's Jinyoung who answers.

"What happen? They're still unconscious, right?"

"Yes, but..." he’s interrupted when he feels how Jaebeom's mind starts to do things on his own and Youngjae panics - the man is still unconscious in the real world but he feels that he’s going to lose control soon and that’s not good for them. "We better go now"

"I got it!" Jinyoung shouts holding a packet in the air and Jackson rushes to make a copy of the document to put everything in place before leaving.

Youngjae is the most relieved when he finally cuts the contact with the ceo and leaves he and his secretary asleep, owners of themselves again.

Once in the car and on their way to the apartment, Youngjae still seems nervous and Jinyoung doesn’t take his eyes off him.

"What happened? It was a successful job, why it seems it wasn’t?" He asks taking his hands so that he stops biting his nails.

"Hyung, that man... it's weird" he says almost in a whisper and Jackson and Mark are respectful and discreet enough to pretend they don’t listen to the conversation in the backseat.

"How so?"

Youngjae sighs and shakes his head confused "He was in the world I made for him but he did what he wanted there"

"Well it's his mind, of course he does what he wants" the older boy reasons he’s not able to see the problem though it was obvious he can’t understand it. First of all, he doesn’t even understand how what Youngjae does works.

"No hyung!" The younger one exclaims but his voice still trembles. "You're supposed to do what I let you do! That is the point, right? But he simply moved freely as if he could control himself even though he was under my control"

"I don’t understand," the other says honestly, puts one of his hands on his shoulder and gently strokes his back trying to make him relax.

"It's a world I make" the younger one starts to say, trying to make the explanation clear and coherent, even though he’s not sure of anything right now "It's not like I literally go into your mind, yeah? But I can take control of it and I force it to go to a parallel world, one that I create myself and that is real only for you. It's my world and therefore, your mind is mine and like a script, you do what I want you to do. I mean, all of your moves, your thoughts even your feelings if I want, are restricted. But Im Jaebeom... he seemed to own his mind there"

Jinyoung grimaces, trying to understand but everything seems too complicated to be explained with words and it was obvious. "Well, it doesn’t matter, right? In the end we did it"

"But that man..." refutes the youngest but Jinyoung cuts him off, shaking his head

"Stop worrying about him, Youngjae. You're tired, maybe it was that"

"Yes, maybe" but Youngjae’s not convinced of that.

* * *

To say that Youngjae became obsessed is an understatement.

It’s just that he still can’t understand what happened and he has broken his head trying to understand the thing he felt when trying to control that man’s mind.

First he thought that maybe it was him, his skills were no longer useful as before but that theory was proven false when Jackson and Mark let him use their minds and everything was as it should be: they doing what Youngjae let them do, without leaving the script and with their minds completely owned by the boy.

Jackson then told him that there is always an exception to the rule and that possibly Im Jaebeom's mind works differently from the others, simple as that, that he shouldn’t worry about someone he would never see again in life.

But Youngjae wanted to understand, he needed to find out why he couldn’t control Jaebeom like everyone else. There must be something wrong and he’s so fixated on finding an answer, that he starts to use all his free time to go meet that man and force him to go to different realities, to everywhere he can think of.

He has used that mind so many times that he has already lost the count but anything is working - no matter where he takes him, at what time of day, what he is doing, no variable matters because the result is always the same - Youngjae, despite managing to keep him in another reality, feels how he can’t control anything that happens in Im Jaebeom's mind, as if the man remained conscious despite not being.

Youngjae becomes so obsessed that he starts doing something he has never done before with anyone and starts to go in with Jaebeom to the different worlds he creates for him, only to see how he acts a little more closely.

Certainly, he hasn’t been able to prevent Jaebeom from taking control over certain things and after doing it a few times, he surrenders and accepts in some way that he can’t have Jaebeom 100% under his control and he’s learning to let him do, stopping the fight for a control that with Jaebeom he seems not to have and let the man do what he pleases, deciding that he just wants to see what would happen if he let Jaebeom’s mind do what he wanted in Youngjae’s own world.

That day, he takes Jaebeom to a desolate street in the middle of a snowfall, it's cold and Jaebeom tries to get a taxi. For some reason, he has always liked a lot more to build peaceful and simple scenarios, without many people and quiet environments. Youngjae sits on a bench a bit away from him and watches him - he has never got too close to him and tries to take his distance so that Jaebeom doesn’t notice him. He doesn’t know what could happen if the man sees him and though he knows that nothing would really happen, as once out he makes sure to erase everything from his mind, he prefers not to tempt his fate.

Like the previous times, Jaebeom's mind starts to work for itself and people that Youngjae didn’t put there appear as passers-by although that doesn’t scare the boy anymore, he's used to it.

After a good 10 minutes in the cold, Jaebeom finally manages to get a cab - that's also Jaebeom's thing, if by Youngjae it had been, he would have stayed in the middle of the street watching the man freeze.

Youngjae gets up when Jaebeom starts talking to the taxi driver, deciding it was time to end the visit to that man's mind that day and that's when suddenly, Jaebeom turns in his direction and looks directly at him, saying something else to the driver and running up to where the other is standing.

"Hey!" Jaebeom tells him and Youngjae can’t hide the surprise on his face, looking to the sides to make sure it's him he talks to and Jaebeom talks again when Youngjae doesn’t answer "Do you want to share?"

Youngjae frowns "Share?"

"The cab! It's cold and I've seen you sitting here all this time and I thought…” Jaebeom's voice trembles and the boy realizes the cold that he’s making him feel, he himself, as the owner of the world they are now, doesn’t feel even a bit cold but the trembling hands and rosy cheeks of the man show the terrible weather he chose that day. "Unless you're waiting for someone, of course... I thought we could share the cab, if you want"

Youngjae nods softly as he thinks about his options, he could just decline the invitation and get out of there or could accept and see what else Jaebeom can do for himself in a world where his mind is just a guest - he didn’t have a hard time deciding it "Yes! Thank you!"

Jaebeom smiles and they go up to the taxi together, finally surrounding themselves with a comfortable and necessary heat "I am Jaebeom, by the way" he introduces himself with a smile, offering his hand

Youngjae returns a soft smile, shaking it "Youngjae"

"I'm sorry if that was weird" he says a bit shy, though his eyes are fixed on Youngjae’s face as if examining him "Before, that about share the cab? I didn’t want to leave you alone there but I think it was pretty creepy"

"Oh! No" Youngjae laughs, shaking his head "Not at all! Thanks for offering"

"Thanks to you, for agreeing to share a cab with a stranger" Jaebeom says with a small smirk on his lips and Youngjae realizes how attractive the man is.

"Where are you going? We can take you first"

"I don’t have a place to go here" the boy responds naturally, shrugging but seeing the missed expression on the other's face, he tries to correct himself by noticing the strangeness of that statement "What I mean is that right now at this time I can’t go anywhere because my friend… who is my... roommate! He is..."

"It's okay" Jaebeom smiles when Youngjae starts to stutter "You can go with me, if you want?"

Youngjae scolds himself, he could have created a house for him in a moment if he wanted to and now he gets stuck with him, which was definitely his clue to get them both out of there now.

"Thanks," he mutters and Jaebeom nods.

"It's weird, isn’t it?" Adds the older one and Youngjae looks at him strangely, it's not that he doesn’t want to talk to that man but right now he needs to keep quiet so he can get them out of there, which he finds is a lot more difficult to do if he's talking to him "The weather, I mean. I'm sure an hour ago was as sunny as a day on the beach"

Youngjae stifles a scream of surprise and coughs softly to hide it "Yes, it's weird"

Jaebeom smile at him again and the taxi stops finally in front of a building of luxurious apartments that Youngjae has never seen in his life and he thinks he now knows what is wrong, the problem he hadn’t been able to see before despite all the times he has entered his mind and all of this is just confirming the theory that he has just made up.

Jaebeom's mind acts as if that whole world were just dream created by his own subconscious and not a real experience which is what he is supposed to believe, a real experience, in a real world.

That's why Youngjae can't control his actions, for some reason, Jaebeom's subconscious can fill Youngjae's world with his own things, like the taxi he needed, the people he saw and Jaebeom's apartment, like in a dream. And that's why Jaebeom could see irregularities in that, like the weather, as if he was aware that none of that is real, like when you’re sleeping and something make you realize you're dreaming.

Everything is still weird and doesn’t even seem to make much sense but he smiles with superiority for having finally managed, after all that time, to make up a theory of the oddity in Jaebeom's mind.

"Are you coming?" Asks the man, pulling him out of his thoughts and Youngjae nods but he doens’t get out of the car, immediately appearing in the middle of Jaebeom's office, where the man is still half unconscious and without making much noise, he leaves quickly from there.

* * *

He tries again a few more times but now he gets close enough to cross looks and he even lets Jaebeom talk to him a couple of times, of course when they leave there he makes sure that Jaebeom forgot that he ever saw him.

Now that he starts to understand a little bit more of what’s happening, he finds himself unable to stop - using Jaebeom's mind becomes increasingly interesting.

"Where are you going?" Jinyoung asks with apprehensive eyes, when he catches him on the threshold of the door, putting on his boots.

Youngjae smiles and shrugs, the true is that he is thinking about going to see Jaebeom but his hyung doesn’t agree with any of that and therefore only remains silent though Jinyoung is sharp enough to know his intentions.

"Im Jaebeom?" he growls at him without hiding his annoyance. "When are you going to drop that matter?! Youngjae, you can’t keep entering that man's mind as if it were your house!"

"I was just going to go for a coffee" the youngest excuses, hoping that his friend will believe it but he still clarifies a point "And I'm not doing anything bad to him either, I'm not causing any harm, I just sit there watching him"

"Okay, that's scary shit, you stalker" Jinyoung snorts rolling his eyes "What you do should be illegal"

"Well, it can’t be illegal something that isn’t supposed to be even possible, right?" The youngest mocks with a smile but Jinyoung doesn’t smile

"I'm just saying, if you're going to use that man's mind so deliberately, you should ask permission, at least! I think you are invading his privacy and that sure it’s illegal"

Youngjae erases any trace of his smile from his face, starting to feel a bit guilty.

"You're right... it's just that I turned a little bit..."

"A demented stalker? Yeah" Jinyoung declares and this time he does smile a little "Just stop, that curiosity and strange fascination are not going to take you anywhere"

"Fine, I’ll not see Im Jaebeom anymore" he says unconvinced and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow obviously without believing those words "I swear, hyung! I'm not going to take Im Jaebeom anywhere without his consent!"

"Yes, better you don’t"

Youngjae smiles and says goodbye, going to a coffee shop near their apartment and not approaching the office of his study object, as he promised.

What he doesn’t expect is that this time is Jaebeom who finds him first, shocking a bit when he sees him enter through the door of the coffee shop where he’s sitting, diverting his sight only until the man turns to see him and he’s forced to break the eye contact.

Youngjae has his eyes fixed on the unlit screen of his phone but can feel the man's penetrating gaze on him.

He can’t recognize me, he assures himself trying to relax, it's impossible for Jaebeom to remember that he ever saw him in this or any other world, he took care of that.

When he sideways, sees Jaebeom going out, he relaxes though it doesn’t last long because suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry? I..."

Youngjae jumps at hear that voice and turns around so violently that he twists his neck, moaning in pain and the panic is evident in his voice "What?"

"I'm sorry!" Im Jaebeom in the flesh is in front of him smiling apologetically and with a hint of worry in his voice "I didn’t mean to scare you! You're okay?"

Youngjae takes a moment to process the situation but he’s remembered that Jaebeom shouldn’t know anything about him, so he forces himself to smile and shake his head "Yes, well... ahm...?"

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Asks Jaebeom frowning as if trying to remember something and Youngjae's fake smile begins to waver "It's just that I feel like I've seen you somewhere"

"No, I don’t think so" the boy replies a bit rude and turns his back on him, wishing that’s going to be enough for Jaebeom to leave, but it’s not.

Jaebeom sits in front of him and his eyes examine Youngjae's face almost with fascination and he feels a slight blush that begins to paint his cheeks "I think so..."

"I've never seen you before" he insists

The man just stares at him and the discreet pink of Youngjae's cheeks turns into a crimson red.

Jaebeom then laughs softly and covers his face with his hand, as if he was ashamed.

"Sorry but..." he stops and laughs again and the same color that colors Youngjae's face begins to appear on his "This is going to sound creepy but I think I've seen you..."

Just when Youngjae is about to deny that statement again, Jaebeom interrupts him "In one of my dreams"

That takes Youngjae off guard "What?"

"I'm sorry, really... but your face is something I could never forget"

The younger laughs softly, slightly forgetting his worries of Jaebeom recognizing him "Oh, really?"

"Yeah... I'm sure you came straight out of my dreams"

Youngjae smiles and even though he’s thinking about this theory he has dedicated himself to feeding more and more - the stuff about Jaebeom's subconscious processing everything as if it was dreams and now adding the new information of Jaebeom still remembering a little of him; he puts all that in the back of his mind to think about that later and focuses totally on the man in front of him.

"So... we saw each other in a dream, huh?" Youngjae says and there's a mocking tone in his voice though his cheeks are still softly colored.

Jaebeom smiles more confidently and nods "All of you are one in fact. A dream"

Youngjae laughs again without knowing exactly how he should feel about that and just makes himself busy taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm Jaebeom, by the way," the man says, shaking his hand and Youngjae smiles to himself, remembering the couple of times he had heard Jaebeom introducing himself, though this time is finally in the real world.

"It's a pleasure, Jaebeom" Youngjae answers without erasing his smile "I'm Youngjae"

"The pleasure is mine, Angel. I mean, Youngjae" Jaebeom smiles too.

* * *

He keeps seeing Jaebeom after that, not fortuitously in parallel worlds where he had his mind on without permission but in the real world, going out as two normal people.

He’s not that worried either about the theories and the experiments he carried out with that man’s mind anymore, not that he doesn’t remain curious and he keeps entering Jaebeom’s mind from time to time sharing a time in other worlds apart from this one, but now he’s more occupied with the fact of be, actually, going out with him and on top of that, he liked him - in general being with Jaebeom was great (and it was impossible not to take some liking for him when the man keeps saying that Youngjae seemed to come out of a dream).

That day Jaebeom picks him up outside his apartment to go out to dinner and takes him to a fancy restaurant, where Youngjae gives himself the luxury of ordering one of the most expensive dishes - it's not like he can’t afford it anyway.

They are having a good time, Jaebeom is telling a ridiculous story that has Youngjae drowning in a mouthful that he’s trying to chew while laughing uncontrollably.

"You know?" Jaebeom says when they manage to control their laughter, but are still smiling "There's something I want to tell you"

Youngjae doesn’t answer and just raises his eyebrows waiting for the oldest to speak

"I think this is going to sound creepy but hey, I met you telling you weird stuff so it doesn’t matter"

Youngjae laughs and lets Jaebeom gently touch his cheek, tilting his head a little accepting the caress.

"Yesterday I dreamed about you" he confesses and he seems embarrassed but his eyes shine with something else and Youngjae smiles softly, confirming again how Jaebeom can remember him when they go to into another world made by him despite the effort he puts into trying to make him forget but he’s sure that Jaebeom can’t know for sure what is happening as for him it is only a dream.

"Does it bother you?" Youngjae says pretending being offended but his smile doesn’t waver.

"No!" The older hurries to say, making him laugh. "I love to see you also in dreams, honestly who would be bothered to dream about someone as precious as you?"

Youngjae blushes like every time he hears one of those lines and Jaebeom's hand that was on his cheek, goes down to hold his hands firmly yet very gently.

"But I prefer to have you here. You’re even more beautiful in person than in any dream... even my reproduction of you is not as good as you"

The boy keeps smiling and suddenly has the need to tell him the truth - That it’s not a dream, that even the Youngjae who sees there is a projection of his mind, but one that Youngjae himself constructs. But he doesn’t and he only hits Jaebeom's shoulder gently

"Shut up"

"But it is the truth"

They both smile and stare at each other, there's not much that can ruin that moment, except an unwanted call from Park Jinyoung that Youngjae responds reluctantly.

"Where are you?" His hyung growls at him, he doesn’t seem very happy and Youngjae isn’t surprised.

"Having dinner" he answers but it is obvious that that doesn’t please Jinyoung and then adds an explanation "With Jaebeom hyung"

"Again? Choi Youngjae, leave that man alone!"

"Hyung! It's not what you're thinking, okay? We're friends, just hanging out" He tries not to say anything revealing in front of Jaebeom and get so involved in the conversation with Jinyoung that he doesn’t notice the slight, almost imperceptible annoyed grimace in Jaebeom's features.

With a quick 'I didn’t forget, I'm going now' hangs up the phone and smiles at the man in front of him but Jaebeom barely smiles back, averting his eyes.

"Sorry, that was Jinyoung hyung" he tries to explain but the other just nod

"Yes, you told me about him a couple of times"

"Yes... I'm sorry hyung but I have to go back"

Maybe he lied to Jinyoung a little bit and he does forgot that they have a job to do that night and he needs to get home soon with the others.

"Yes, don’t worry," the older one replies softly but distantly and gets up from the table, telling Youngjae not to worry about the ticket, in that place they know him well and they would only charge that food to the rest of his regular account and Youngjae decides that the next time they go out, he will definitely invite.

"Do you want me to take you back?" Jaebeom asks dryly and Youngjae frowns in surprise, the older one seems annoyed but he doesn’t remember having done something out of place.

"Yes, if you want?" He says somehow unsure and Jaebeom nods, they get into the car and the atmosphere becomes unusually quiet and tense, uncomfortable.

When Jaebeom is parked in front of his building, he doesn’t even look at him as if all he expected was to get rid of him at once and Youngjae isn’t happy with that idea.

"Hyung... did something happen?"

"Nothing" the answer is dry and a bit aggressive

"Well, okay... good night," whispers the younger and he’s not too surprised when he doesn’t receive an answer.

He's about to go in when he hears Jaebeom’s getting out of the car

"You know what, Youngjae?" He says approaching him and takes his arm, their faces too close to each other "There is something that does bothers me"

Youngjae doesn’t answer and the other keeps talking "This we have, I want you to see it as a date"

"What?"

"I mean... I hope you're aware that this is dating and not just two friends hanging out... I want you to know that this are in fact, dates. You and me"

Youngjae nods lightly, not quite understanding where all this is coming from, of course he knows that this are dates. Did Jaebeom get that way because of what he said to Jinyoung?

"Is it okay if I keep thinking like that?" The older whispers, approaching enough to feel his breath right over his lips "That you are my date? That you are my... boyfriend?"

The boy still doesn’t answer, without even making a single movement and Jaebeom brings his hands to his waist, squeezing a little, as if urging him to answer "Youngjae?"

"Yes, I... yes" is the only thing he does before Jaebeom smashes his lips against his, moving them first softly and slowly as if savoring that light touch he has been waiting for weeks. Then he ventures a little more, nibbling on the younger's lower lip, waiting for an answer that comes soon, Youngjae wraps his arms around Jaebeom's neck and parting his lips slightly, just enough for the older to stick his tongue in and play with his in a damp and rhythmic dance, finding synchrony almost instantly, enjoying each other in silence.

When they separate, they do it panting and without air but they smile and after a few minutes just looking at each other without saying a word, Jaebeom lets go of his waist and goes away reluctantly, but not before putting a little kiss on his lips "Good night, baby"

Youngjae smiles and pushes him playfully to get into his car, what Jaebeom does laughing, as if he had one less worry and when he leaves, Youngjae rushes up to his apartment, without bothering to answer the calls that have been annoying him all this time.

His three hyungs are in the middle of the living waiting for him, looking a little bit annoyed but Jinyoung is the perfect representation of an angry mom.

"Enjoying your time with Jaebeom?" He snaps and Youngjae rolls his eyes

"Hyung, please... it's not what you think"

"What do I think?"

"I'm not taking Jaebeom hyung anywhere, we're dating you know? For real"

"No, I actually don’t know"

Youngjae sighs heavily and looks at Mark for help, but he just shrugs. He knows Jinyoung well enough as to go and get in the middle when he’s being like this "Yes, like dating and such... he’s kind of my boyfriend?"

Jinyoung grimaces and rolls his eyes "Kind of?"

Youngjae remakes his sentence once again without understanding why Jinyoung got like this, "He's my boyfriend now"

"Oh God!" Jackson intervenes, the surprise in his voice evident "Boyfriend, like really boyfriend? The kind of boyfriends who gets all kissy and everything?"

Youngjae laughs "Yeah, that kind of boyfriend"

"Is there another kind of boyfriends perhaps?" Buffs Jinyoung but he’s noticeably less annoyed

"Well, there's you and Mark, which are a weird kind" Jackson counterattacks and turns to Youngjae. "So you became his boyfriend so you could use his mind more freely? To discover the flaws in your powers?"

"No hyung!" Youngjae complains, surprised that they all think he's only interested in Jaebeom for that reason, well before it was like that but he can’t say the same now "It's because I like him"

"So you like him?" Says Mark finally, approaching to hug Jinyoung's shoulders, the three of them look at him and that turns into a parental interrogation

"Yes hyung and he likes me too, so we're together now, for real" he emphasizes, looking at Jinyoung

"That's fine" smiles Jackson and is about to say something else but Jinyoung interrupts him

"So you told him? About what you can do with the minds of others and how obsessed you are with his?"

"Of course not! How will I say that? He's going to think I'm crazy!"

"You told us" declares Mark

"You are my friends"

"And he's your boyfriend!" Adds Jackson "I don’t see the difference."

"I can’t tell him!" Youngjae responds visibly in panic, the truth is he had never thought to share that with Jaebeom "What am I going to say? I have a dog and oh hey! I can build parallel worlds and take your mind there. And by the way, I'm a thief and I went into your office before, I made a copy of some private documents to sell them. I also like the cake"

Jackson tries not to laugh but Jinyoung snorts "You forget to add that you've used his mind the last months without permission"

Youngjae rolls his eyes "Don’t we have a job? Just let’s go"

Mark looks at Jinyoung and without saying a word he manages to silence whatever thing he’s about to protest.

"Yeah, let's go already, team Rocket!" Jackson yells once he leaves the apartment and Mark laughs going after him with Jinyoung on his heels.

"He's going to find out at some point, Youngjae" he says in a whisper, he doesn’t seem to be angry anymore but there is a warning tone in his voice.

Youngjae sighs, hoping that what his friend just told will never come true.

* * *

Another thing that Youngjae discovers he can do with Jaebeom, is to know exactly where he is, since he started to enter into other worlds with him and they started having contact there, that kind of connection was developed. Maybe he can do read his mind, like Jackson said.

Actually that wasn’t his intention at first, but he's near the restaurant where Jaebeom is and he just wants to see him, so he goes there and Jaebeom looks at him right when Youngjae set foot into the restaurant, the younger sees Jaebeom’s calm expression turning into a surprised one but just before he makes any gesture to recognize him, Youngjae seizes his mind and takes them both to the coffee shop where they usually see each other.

Jaebeom doesn’t seem to notice the abrupt change of scenery and greets Youngjae with a smile.

"Hey, baby!" He says when the boy sits in front of him and he leans a little over the table to kiss him.

"Where do you think we are?" The older man suddenly asks, looking around, taking Youngjae off guard who also looks at the coffee shop carefully to make sure it’s exactly like in the real world.

"What are you talking about, hyung? We are in a coffee shop"

Jaebeom shook his head, looking confused and then fixes his gaze on Youngjae, carefully examining him with a frown and chuckling a second later.

"So I'm dreaming after all," he declares and Youngjae tries not to look surprised. Before he didn’t seem to notice it so quickly, but this time his mind noted something off instantly and that starts to worry him even though he disguises it quite well "God... I really have to go see a doctor if I keep sleeping in the office"

"Hyung, what are you talking about?" The youngest asks, in an attempt to divert his mind from that subject, he tries his own mind to force Jaebeom to believe that everything is real, but this time he finds an even bigger barrier than before and he doesn’t understands why.

Jaebeom touches his hand gently. "You're not my real Youngjae. I know it, I dreamed about you enough to know the difference now" he laughs and starts to speak to himself "Youngjae’s going to make fun of me when I tell him that he showed up in my dreams again"

"Are you okay?" Youngjae fakes a smile but starts to feel anxious "I don’t think you're asleep, because I'm sure I'm not and I came here to see you, in the flesh"

Jaebeom smiles and Youngjae can feel his mind working at a thousand per hour, to try to remember where he was before arriving at that café "I was going to see some investors today and then I was going to see you"

"And we are here now"

"No, I don’t know how we got here" declares the older quite convinced of what he is saying "I don’t remember leaving the restaurant but I remember seeing you and now we are here, but you are not my Youngjae, I know"

Youngjae laughs but is nervous, not that Jaebeom didn’t notice irregularities in the worlds he was visiting before, but this time he can feel and remember too many things and Youngjae doesn’t think it will end well if he doesn’t convince him that it is the real world "Hyung, what?! Are you saying there’s another Youngjae out there who is better than me? Wow, that hurts my feelings"

Jaebeom gets up to sit next to him, lightly kissing his cheek "I don’t mean that baby!" Apparently not even in a dream he can afford to make his boyfriend feel bad in any way, the soft spot he has for him is too much strong "You are my only Youngjae and you are almost as good as the real but I still prefer to be with you live version. Not that I care to be with you in my dreams either" he says approaching to sniff his neck slowly.

Youngjae shakes his head and smiles, they are actually real, it’s only their bodies that turn out to be the projection of themselves into their minds what Jaebeom is seeing. Then he thinks about Jinyoung and Mark and finally understand what both are always saying  _ 'It's good to have him in any world you can create but nothing compares to having him in the real world. No dream or projection you can make of us, no matter how good it is, can’t compete with reality' _

And he really understands it now, he also thinks that being with the real Jaebeom, feeling his touch in his real body is much better because he feels, well, real.

"I never got to talk with the investors" Jaebeom says suddenly and Youngjae finally realizes that Jaebeom has not stopped thinking about everything that was happening there "But you went into the restaurant, I saw you and then suddenly we were here"

Youngjae swallows and his heart beats nervously unable to answer "What were you doing there Youngjae? In the restaurant? How do we get here?"

The aforementioned frowns but can no longer hide the fact that he is starting to panic and the older one notices it, asking what's wrong but Youngjae doesn't respond and only excuses himself to go to the bathroom, taking advantage of the moment to leave Jaebeom's mind alone in there and lock himself in his own, as soon as he crosses the bathroom door, he's in the middle of the quiet forest he’s used to go to.

He breathes deeply a couple of times, trying to relax himself and concentrate on Jaebeom’s mind, trying to put it back in the real world but it’s impossible, thing that only causes his nerves to increase. He has let Jaebeom's mind act so much by itself that now he could not even get him out of there, he had completely lost control.

"Youngjae, are you okay?" He hears that voice dangerously close and his eyes almost come out of their sockets when he sees him enter the forest, his forest. The place where nobody is supposed to enter unless Youngjae allows it, but there he is, standing by his side observing everything with fascination.

"Wow, what is..."

"What are you doing here?!" exclaims the younger one without letting him finish, the panic is already obvious in his voice "How did you get in here?"

"I came looking for you" explains Jaebeom but looks at him oddly "What happened?"

"You can't be here, you should’t be able to get in here!" Youngjae almost shouts and starts pacing back and forth trying to return both of them to the real world, but with Jaebeom behind him asking questions he can't even concentrate.

"What are you talking about Youngjae, where are we?"

"Hyung! Look at me!" Youngjae takes him by the arms, and Jaebeom is about to ask another question but the younger’s gaze is so intense that he remains silent and after a few seconds, the eye contact works and the forest vanishes suddenly and he takes them to the coffee shop in Jaebeom's mind and out of his.

They are sitting again and Youngjae looks quite calm, tries to concentrate enough to make Jaebeom forget all that and bring them back to reality.

"What the fuck...?" Jaebeom hisses suddenly and looks at Youngjae with a frown "What was that all about? The forest inside the bathroom?"

Youngjae snorts because now it's impossible for him to keep Jaebeom from remembering and is pressuring himself to get the control back, to get them out of there.

"This dream is getting weirder... why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!" Exclaims the other wishing that Jaebeom just stop talking "I don’t know what you're talking about"

Just before the older one can add something else the coffee shop vanishes and Youngjae manages to put his mind back into the real world but his relief doesn't last long as Jaebeom is not unconscious as he should be and is looking at Youngjae fixedly, as if he’s watching to a laboratory experiment - what Youngjae hated the most.

"Well, what are you doing here?" The older man blurts out, without erasing that look on his face. "What the hell was all that? What the fuck... that was not a dream or was it? All this is wrong..."

Youngjae remains as petrified, without responding to anything. Jaebeom isn't supposed to remember anything, he wasn't supposed to be conscious once outside, how was he going to explain why he saw scenes disappear before his eyes and reappeared in a restaurant where he always was?

"Youngjae?! What was that? The forest and the coffee shop, it wasn't a dream at all, or it was?"

"You're not supposed to remember that" Youngjae murmurs, looking down, he can’t stand Jaebeom looking at him that way

"Would you mind explaining it?"

The boy shakes his head and starts walking backwards. "Sorry, hyung" is the last thing he says before escaping from there.

* * *

"Hyung, I screwed up" was the first thing he says to anyone in particular but the 3 men sitting in the living room get up and soon notice the poor condition in which Youngjae arrives, has red eyes and is trembling.

"What happened?" Jinyoung is the first to run to him and hugs him and takes him to sit one of the armchairs, the younger seems too weak to even walk

"He realized it, Jaebeom"

“Didn't you say you were going to stop playing with his mind?"

"I just wanted to..." Youngjae sighs closing his eyes "But everything went out of control, everything went wrong"

Mark approaches him too, gently asking him what happened and Youngjae tells them everything, from how Jaebeom was sure it was a dream, how he irretrievably lost control and the effort it took him to return them to the real world only to discover that he wasn't even unconscious and how, for no apparent reason, he got to enter into Youngjae's own world. He talks long and hard and the last thing he hears Jinyoung say is "It's going to be fine" when he falls asleep.

"I got it!"

Youngjae wakes up with Jackson's noisy voice and opens his eyes slowly, his three friends are gathered around him in the living room, but none of them are paying attention to him, their eyes are on Jackson.

"Jaebeom is like Mary Jane," he declares, and Youngjae can't help but laugh, attracting the attention of the others.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Mark asks and he nods with a smile and when they make sure Youngjae is better, Jackson keeps talking

"Jaebeom is your Mary Jane"

The younger laughs but Jinyoung rolls his eyes, knowing that they are about to hear another of Jackson's stupid theories, hissing "The shit"

"All superheroes have a weakness, right?" Explains Jackson ignoring Jinyoung "Superman has the kryptonite and Spiderman has Mary Jane! Well, he has Gwen too but that depends on which... "

"Jackson!" Growled Jinyoung, snapping his fingers to return Jackson to the topic that interests them.

"Yes, yes... sorry. I was saying, Jaebeom is your weak spot, like Achilles and his heel"

Youngjae rolls his eyes amused and Mark laughs "Achilles wasn't a superhero and Mary Jane is not the weak spot of Spiderman, what are you talking about?"

Jackson rolls his eyes at the inability of his friends to read between lines "Okay, okay! Jaebeom is a mix between Mary Jane and the kryptonite. I mean... let's say that Jaebeom is your soulmate, yes? So when you try to control his mind it doesn't work because it's as if part of it is yours and vice versa, that's why he could enter your world, there are no restrictions because your minds are connected! They fit perfectly like two pieces of puzzle and create that kind of strange bond"Jackson ends his speech with a smug smile, proud of himself for having discovered all that alone.

Jinyoung snorts "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, it's not my fault that Youngjae has come straight out of a weird senseless comic"

"He may be right, somehow" comments Mark and Jinyoung rolls his eyes

"Not you too, Mark"

Youngjae doesn't say anything but if he thinks about it, Jackson could be not so far from reality.

"The thing is..." Jinyoung adds smiling at the boy "You have to explain it to him, you can't leave him like that if you say that everything disappeared and appeared right in front of him"

And for the first time, the three agree on something.

"I can't hyung" says Youngjae looking down, remembering the way Jaebeom looked at him as if he were a weirdo, it was too painful as to relive it "The way he looked at me... he will not love me after that"

"Come on," Mark says patting his back, making him feel safe "You say he loves you right? He have to understand it, but you need to explain it to him"

Youngjae sighs, but nods. Well, he can't leave Jaebeom making conjectures on his own, whatever the result is, his friends were right, he had to explain to him what it was all he saw.

"Get your Mary Jane back, spidey!"

* * *

Youngjae spends a good 10 minutes in front of Jaebeom's building when he decides to go up and knock on the door. He repeats Mark's words over and over again 'if he loves you, he will understand' and he really hoped not to meet a Jaebeom who looked at him as a phenomenon.

"Jae?" Jaebeom says in a softer voice than he expected, stepping aside to let him pass, Youngjae is happy a little about the older looking at him as he always did, with a tender look.

"Hey, hyung" Youngjae stands in the middle of the living room and plays with his fingers, his gaze fixed on the floor "I wanted to..."

"Are you okay?" Interrupts the older, approaching and cupping his face in his hands to force him to look up "You didn't answer my calls"

"I was... I was scared"

"About what?"

“The thing that happened... I didn't want you to think I'm a weirdo"

Jaebeom smiles sweetly and hugs the younger "Why would I think that? I just want to know what it was that about, I'm not crazy, right?"

Youngjae manages to smile too and shakes his head, "No, I came to explain everything... why don't you have a sit?" He says pushing him gently and they sit down in one of the couchs.

Jaebeom takes his hands firmly and waits patiently for Youngjae to speak to him and after taking a big breath, he tells him everything.

He explains what he can do with people's minds, his work and tells him about the first time he came into his mind and about the copied documents, about how he felt about him and how he became obsessed, that he used his mind way too much he lost count and that all those times he thought he had dreamed about him, it wasn't a dream in fact.

He confesses everything, without keeping anything and Jaebeom looks at him in silence, only nodding gently from time to time.

"Wow, that's... something" he whispers when the story finally ends and Youngjae smiles pitifully, waiting for Jaebeom to reject him at once, but this one the only thing he does is to hug him.

"Hey, Jae?" The older one keeps talking to him in whispers "Can I go to that forest again with you?"

Youngjae thinks it's a rather odd request after all he just said, but he smiles anyway nodding and in a second they're sitting in a small but cozy cabin in the middle of the forest, it had a soft smell of pine and fresh wood and the fireplace was on.

Jaebeom gets up and looks out of one of the windows, it's snowing outside and the mix between the green and white of the snow and the warmth inside is too perfect to be real.

"Jae, this is incredible" he says hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead tenderly

"So you don't hate me?" Youngjae whispers, uncertain is still present in his voice

"Why would I do that? It's okay" the older one assures him and finally feels how the other relaxes and settles better into the hug, staying just like this for a good while, they didn't need anything else. The rest they would decipher it over the time.

"So we're soulmates, huh?" Jaebeom is the first to speak and walks away just enough to see his boyfriend's face, he's smirking a bit mockingly.

Youngjae rolls his eyes "That's what Jackson hyung says..."

"I think he's right" he whispers and goes to his lips "I think you're my other half"

All of Youngjae's words are drowned on Jaebeom's lips, when he starts to kiss him gently.

Soon the kiss gets heated, the dance between their tongues becomes frantic and their steps leads them to the room, where they drop on the bed and Jaebeom's lips linger on Youngjae's neck, nibbling gently while the younger’s hands begin to sneak under his clothes, touching the skin on his sides and delineating the muscles in his abdomen.

Clothing, after clothing both are naked before they realize and the temperature of their bodies is so high that it doesn't matter if it is snowing outside, everything around them it’s warm.

Jaebeom starts going down Youngjae's body, without leaving a single inch of his milky skin untouched, he kisses his belly, licks his neck and nibbles his thighs, taking his time to explore everything about him, always fascinates him how soft his skin is.

"Hyung" Youngjae gasps as the older one is sucking on his already erect nipples, gently pulling his hair to draw him towards him, bringing his lips together in a more aggressive kiss and he puts one of his hands on the older man's waist, to keep it there as he starts to lift his own hips, starting a gentle swing between their awaken manhoods, beginning to feel some urgency to feel him.

Jaebeom moves his hip too, to the rhythm that was marked by Youngjae that became more accelerated each second, his precum mixed with the younger’s and his breathing became more agitated, his moans showing his excitement.

"Jae..." Jaebeom moans, bringing his hands to Youngjae's thighs to force them around his waist and touching his entrance slightly, making him tremble "You have..."

Youngjae points to the drawer of a bedside table "Here’s everything we need"

Jaebeom smiles taking out the small bottle of lube, hastening to spill a bit between Youngjae's buttocks a little on his fingers and starting to work him quickly, introducing two fingers to gently stretch his muscles, scissoring and caressing his walls, the sounds that Youngjae drowns were music to his ears.

The third finger follows after, watching with delight as Youngjae twists gently under him, the sweat pearl his skin and from his wet and slightly open lips come soft moans that testify how pleased he is.

"Ah!" Youngjae stifles a scream as Jaebeom's fingers begin to caress that bunch of nerves that make him delirious. "Hyung, stop... no," the boy moans, stopping the movements of Jaebeom's wrist, breathing hard. He feels at the limit but he doesn't want to finish without having felt Jaebeom inside him. "Hyung, I want you"

Jaebeom licks his lips and looks at him with desire, he doesn't waste much time pouring lube along his length and positioning himself at his entrance, begins to push himself into Youngjae slowly, he feels how the younger's muscles engulf him inwards forcefully and he gasps at the pleasant pressure all over his hard flesh.

"God, baby," growls the older one when he's as deep inside Youngjae as he can get, waiting for the younger to get used to having him inside. "You’re so tight, feels so good"

Youngjae smirks, wrapping Jaebeom's waist with his legs and moving his hip in small circles, encouraging him to move as well.

Jaebeom starts to go in and out of him with a steady rhythm and Youngjae feels how his walls open and close around Jaebeom's thick hardness and he moans at that flesh caressing his insides, he moves his hip to find the exact angle he needs for Jaebeom send him to paradise.

Jaebeom finds his prostate a couple of thrusts later and Youngjae moans feeling as electric currents run all over his body and the blood that starts to accumulate in his lowers every time the older hits him right there, his hands cling into Jaebeom’s shoulders and his nails dig into that skin with more force as the pleasure increases.

"You’re so beautiful" Jaebeom whispers in his ear and then brings his lips to nibble on his neck where red marks will surely remain once he finishes, begins to hasten his thrusts, getting inside him quickly and urgently and his guttural gasps scratch his throat.

He closes his fist in the younger's dripping manhood and caresses it at the same speed that his hip begins to take, Youngjae's voice resounds in his ears like a mantra along with the dirty, wet sounds of skin against skin.

"Jaebeom..." the boy calls in a choked voice and he knows he is close, he also feels he could cum at any moment just by listening at those broken moans and seeing all the perfection of the boy’s trembling and writhing in anticipation.

His movements no longer follow a rhythm, just enter him quickly looking urgently the release of both, panting Youngjae’s name again and again, until he cums hard inside the younger at the same time that Youngjae does between them, scratching Jaebeom's shoulder blades painfully.

"Shit, hyung," the younger boy gasps breathless, hugging Jaebeom who collapsed over him after his orgasm.

"That was incredible," Jaebeom finally says, getting out of his body and rearranging himself on the bed to hug Youngjae to his chest, kissing him passionately but calmly. "It's a shame"

"What?" The boy looks at him confused separating from the hug and sits on the mattress

Jaebeom also gets up to sit next to him, "Actually we didn't do this, right?"

"We did"

"But it's not real"

"It is!" Youngjae smiles, he would like to explain everything so that it doesn't seem so weird even to him "It happened in another world but is it real, something like that?"

"I don't understand," Jaebeom confesses, shrugging his shoulders. "Does that mean your body's not marked?" He asks, running a finger through the purple marks on his neck.

The other laughs and nods "Probably not"

"Uhm... what a shame" Jaebeom approaches him and kisses his neck gently "Why don't you take me back so I can really mark you?"

Youngjae laughs again but in a second they are sitting on Jaebeom's couch and all the trail of the forest, the cabin and what they did disappears. But they don't care, because they are together.

"Are you angry?" Youngjae asks suddenly and looks at Jaebeom doubtfully. "Because of the documents we copied"

Jaebeom smiles almost mokingly, realizing, "Not really, that info is actually public domain, you can find it on the Internet. Whoever paid for that, is an idiot."

"Really?!" He says actually surprised and Jaebeom rolls his eyes.

"We don't keep our important stuff on paper. What year do you thing we live in?"

"Well, this dude was pretty old so..."

"Let me ask you something, why instead of being a thief, you don't use your skills to help people?" The older one speaks softly. "I don't understand everything you explained to me very well, but I really think it's fascinating. You should do something with that"

Youngjae thinks a little before answering "I've never thought about that... I don't know if this can help someone"

"But you can help! There are desperate people out there, who need to escape from the reality even if it's a second. Sick people who are in hospitals suffering… you could be a therapist, take other people to another place where they can be fine, even for a moment."

"That would be cruel, don't you think?" Youngjae shakes his head "Make them feel good just to return them to their suffering later"

"I don't think so..." the older man reasons "They may know that it’s not permanent, but many would give everything for a little time away from their reality and you can be there to help"

Youngjae nods, though he's still not quite sure he wants other people to know what he can do, it scares him what they can turn him into "It might be a good idea" he whispers and hugs Jaebeom, feeling secure with his body close to his.

"Hey babe," Jaebeom calls softly caressing his back. "I would like to go back to that forest some other time, if it's okay with you?"

He stutters a bit and when Youngjae looks at him, he smiles but there’s a certain anxiety in his eyes, he doesn’t want the boy to feel invaded in that very personal space, but at the same time, he wants to share a place with him that is only for them.

"Yes" at hearing the response Jaebeom smiles enormously and Youngjae returns a smile just as bright, surrounding his neck with his arms and touches his lips very lightly with his. "You can go, if you're okay with keep dreaming about me"

“My pleasure” he says, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed? yeah
> 
> Kind of senseless? yeah
> 
> Cute? Hell yeah xDDD
> 
> I really thought when I wrote it that I was going to re-write some parts after the event, I wanted to add things to try to make it less rushed but now reading it again, I think is not that bad 
> 
> I edited a lil bit, tho
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ;)


End file.
